tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's Discovery
* Alec Baldwin |season=5 |season_no=5.14 |number=118 |released= * 1st October 1998 * 10th December 1998 * 28th January 1999 * 31st May 2000 * 22nd January 2004 * 12th August 2009 |previous=Stepney Gets Lost |next=Something in the Air}} Toby's Discovery is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot The young Hatts make a sandcastle modelled on a castle in the heart of Sodor and the intrigued Fat Controller asks Toby to take him to find it. Toby finds a split junction, with one track leading to the castle and the other to the mine. They visit the castle first and then the run-down mine. The mines are re-opened, but Toby is spooked by Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior," who haunts the mines during the night. Toby is horrified to be put on guard duty at the mines and meets the "Old Warrior," but discovers that the ghost is really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. The two become friends and when the mine and the castle re-open, Bertram is brought back to working order and both engines bring visitors to both locations. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bertram (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Norramby Church Station * Tidmouth Bay * Toby's Shed * Toby's Branch Line * Bertram's Old Mine Trivia * Toad's scrap model from the third season episode Escape and rusty models of Thomas and Donald can be seen at the mine. * Duke's old shed is seen next to Bertram when he is discovered. * According to Britt Allcroft, Bertram was supposed to be a tank engine, but financial issues forced the model crew to repaint Duke's model and use Smudger's face. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bertram to date. * The map of Sodor appears to actually be a map of North Wales. * Perhaps coincidentally, the real-world Ffestiniog and Welsh Highlighland Railways split at the town of Porthmadog. The FR goes to "the mine" at Blaenau Ffestiniog, while the WHR goes to "the castle" in Caernarfon. Goofs * When Toby is at the fishing village, Henrietta's roof is lifted up. * At the end of Toby's first-person view travelling along, the rails stop at a dead end. * The signalman's appearance changes between the time Toby first meets him and the time Toby finds Bertram. * The old map shows that the way to get to the castle and the mine beyond the signal box is to take the right track at the junction, but Toby takes the left track at that junction. * When Toby stops at the junction, some of his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. * In the scenes where the mine is reopened, the track Rheneas is on has no buffers. * It looks like Trevor is asleep at the mine's reopening. * When Toby comes to the junction, the lever to the points only appears when the fireman switches them. * When the Fat Controller says "We'll go check castle first," his close-up outside the signal box is used again. * When the narrator says "His name's really Bertram" and "Bertram and Toby," Bertram's tubes are missing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Descubrimiento de Toby pl:Odkrycie Tobika Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes